Broken
by Satashi
Summary: Nagisa has two of her fingers broken after a battle, and also a fight with her family. Deciding to leave for a while, she goes to Honoka who readily agrees to take care of her.
1. Hard Battles

Author's Notes: Pretty Cure fanfiction. Takes place around season two. Although this will be mainly a fluffy story, I tried out some action scenes as well to give it a better storyline.

* * *

The wind blew through my hair as I leapt from the rooftop onto a lower one beneath it. Rolling to cushion my fall, I took a small moment to take in my surroundings. Cure Black slid to a halt a few paces to my side and Belzei landed in front of us easily. The short enemy made a small beckoning motion with his hand that sent Black into a furious rampage. The distance between them closed quickly and the two were fighting hard before I managed to catch up. Jumping into the mix, I managed to land in a few blows using my partner to the fullest advantage. Belzei growled and lashed out his foot quickly. My body bent backwards to avoid it, but my nose was still clipped and I soon tasted a bleak coppery fluid in my mouth. Coughing, it flecked my lips and made my partner even madder. Lashing out a war cry, Black ran forward to avenge me. I could tell she wasn't thinking straight through her anger and was soon punched in the stomach and swept kicked off the building, Belzei grabbing her hand before she fell.

**Broken**

**By:**

**Satashi**

"Black!" Cure White froze, seeing her partner dangling over the edge of the building. Belzei pulled upwards quickly, making Cure Black lift up a brief moment before having her hand caught again, this time only by the two middle fingers. "Let her go!" White yelled out, making the taste in her throat stronger.

"Where are the stone's powers being hidden?" Belzei demanded, gripping Black's fingers harder and causing the girl to scream out. "If you don't answer, your partner will pay for it.

Cure White met her partner's eyes and then followed them to a small ledge beneath her. Taking the hint, she glared back at Belzei. "I'm not telling!" The words worked and her opponent snarled angrily. Instead of dropping Black like she had planned, instead he gripped his hand tighter and slung the hostage at her. Two sickening cracks were faintly heard before she got an armful of a screaming Cure Black.

Before Belzei could make another attack, Juna fazed in front of him to deliver a message. "Belzei, the Dark King wishes for all of us to come to him immediately." And with that short message, the blue clad man vanished.

"I'll come back to deal with you," Belzei snarled before jumping backwards and disappearing as well.

"Black! Are you okay?" Cure White cradled the crying girl in her arms and sat down on her knees so her partner could rest against her. "Let me see your hand." The blond answered by shaking her head quickly. Instead she used her legs to push herself closer against White's body, as if it could ease her pain. "Let me see," White repeated again, gently putting her hand on her friends and slowly prying the fingers off Black's other hand. Black started breathing harder and whimpered, using her now free hand to wrap around White's waist and press against her harder.

The sight made White's stomach turn. The two middle fingers on her partner's hands were bent oddly, obviously broken clean. The hand twitched and Black cried out, pressing her face against White's lap and breathed faster. "Black, I need to set them." Her answer was a quick shaking of her friend's head and attempt to pull her hand back. Gripping her wrist, White spoke again. "Black, I need to set them right, okay?" This time she got a quick single nod and felt the hold on her tighten to a point where it almost hurt.

Slowly the blue haired girl took one of the fingers and gave it a small twist, making her partner scream out in her lap, but getting the job done. "It's all right … it's all right, Sweetie." She took a free hand and stroked her partner's hair to calm her down. "Once more, okay?" Again she got a nod and the girl repeated the technique a second time.

Cure Black screamed out again, but then noticeably calmed. She felt her hair being stroked and soft words spoken to her. Ever so slowly she pulled back from her partner's lap and rolled over so she could lay against White, resting her head on the other girl's shoulder. "Well," She breathed out shakily. "That hurt like hell. How is your nose?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." White smiled down at her friend, despite dripping blood from her nose. "Just busted, not broken. We need to get you to a hospital, though."

"I don't think I can walk right now."

"You're in shock," Cure White held her friend close and wrapped her arms around the girl. "Its probably best we get you to medical aid while you're still disorientated. So you won't be nervous."

"My fingers are broken." Black spoke, looking at them. "He broke my fingers…"

"Its going to be fine Darling," White soothed her, standing and picking the girl up in her arms. "Hold on, I'm going to run to the hospital."

* * *

"Lacrosse accident you say?" The doctor asked the blue haired girl as he examined Nagisa's hand.

"Yes, she fell down and fingers got caught in the net of her racket and I tripped. Landed on her and busted my nose and hurt her fingers." Honoka smiled uneasily at Nagisa, who looked even more out of it than normal after being given a pain numbing shot. "She'll be okay right?"

"Oh yes, yes. Things like this happen all the time. We'll put a cast on her hand and she'll be good as new in four to six weeks."

"Any way to cut that down?" Honoka scratched her cheek as she watched the doctor tape Nagisa's fingers together before putting a splint over them. "Like, can she play Lacrosse soon without damaging her hand?"

"If she wants them to heal crooked, by all means." The doctor gave Honoka a stern look. "Don't let her do that, okay?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now let me take a look at your nose."

* * *

"No more Lacrosse?" Nagisa asked sleepily, resting her head on Honoka's shoulder as they rode the train. "I can still play in the tournament, right?"

Honoka awkwardly tried to think of a tasteful way of telling her friend that there was now way she would allow her to play. "I don't think you should play until your hand heals up."

"I wanna play." Nagisa looked up at her, eyes not quite focusing. "Honoka, let me play."

"That won't do." She looked down at her friend. "Wow you're really drugged up aren't you?"

"I don't feel good." The blond laid her head back against her friends shoulder and closed her eyes. "I can't concentrate."

"Just rest, you'll be home soon."

"Honoka?" Nagisa heard a hum to show that her friend was listening. "What are we fighting for?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just that." Closing her eyes, she let out a sigh. "I can't have a normal day. I can't play lacrosse now. I can't turn on the TV or pick up a newspaper without seeing 'Pretty Cure' somewhere on it. Its just annoying sometimes that we don't get anything from all this."

"You want something from it?"

"Well… no, not like that…" Nagisa took a breath and tried to decide how to word what she was thinking. "I just wish people wouldn't bother us. Not try and make us famous or profit off our battles by recording it and the only thing we get from it is interference."

"But because of it, people cheer us on. Isn't that nice?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, if it wasn't for people encouraging me it would be a lot harder. But still…"

"Don't let it bother you Sweetie. It was only a matter of time before people took notice to us."

"That name again."

"Huh?"

Nagisa looked up at her friend and gave her a soft smile. " 'Sweetie'. I like it."

Honoka felt her cheeks color a little. "Then just rest, Sweetie. You'll be home soon."

"Mmmn."

* * *

Nagisa walked into her house and sighed. "I'm home," she stated as she kicked off her shoes. A cheer made her walk into the living room, where her family was watching the television. Upon closer inspection, she realized that it was, ironically, something about Pretty Cure. "What's going on?"

"A security camera caught one of their battles on film!" Ryouta told her excitedly. "That's about to play it!"

Nagisa sighed to herself. "Why bother watching it?"

Ryouta turned around and glared at her. "What is it with you and complaining about Pretty Cure being on TV?"

"Don't you think its annoying for them to be constantly pestered about all this?" Her question fell on deaf ears, however, as the recording of the battle played. '_Aw man, they could have at LEAST got a fight where I didn't get my butt whooped…_' Her eyes scanned the room for the remote and walked toward it. As she picked it up she heard her alter ego scream bloody murder as her fingers were broken. '_Just hearing it makes me sick to my stomach…_' She pressed the power button, instantly getting complaints from the other three people watching. "Chill out, the battle was over anyway."

"Nagisa, why are you in such a foul mood today?" Her mother demanded.

"I'm not in the mood for this!" She retorted, turning to walk out.

"Sister's just upset she isn't in Pretty Cure." Ryouta taunted back to her, making the girl stop.

"Why would I _want_ to be part of a group that has to fight some freaky dark king bent on consuming the world in darkness and get beat up at _least_ once a week!?"

"For boys," Her mother answered quickly.

"And chocolate!" Ryouta chimed in.

"And in the name of the moon!" Her father finished, getting laughs.

"I can't believe this!" Nagisa turned back to her family and threw out her good hand in frustration. "You think their pain and battles are amusing!?"

"It's you using that fame that would be amusing!" Ryouta got up and ran past her, bumping into Nagisa's side in the process.

The girl cried out and removed her hand from her pocket and cradled it, tears springing to her eyes. "Nagisa, what's wrong with your hand?" Her mother asked, walking over to her.

"Oh so now someone else's pain isn't amusing anymore?" She glared at her family.

"Nagisa we know you're their biggest fan, you don't have to get so defensive about it, now let me see your hand."

"I still say she's in it for the chocolate," Ryouta called from whichever room he ran off in.

"And boys!" Her mom called back, laughing.

Before she knew it, Nagisa's good hand stung lightly. Her mother was looking to the side, slowly bringing her own hand up to touch the cheek that her daughter had just slapped. "What's so funny, huh!?" New tears came to Nagisa's eyes as she shouted. "You think I'd do it for boys and chocolate!? You think I'd _choose _to fight and get hurt for such simple reasons!? Well!? Do you!?"

"Nagisa…"

Turning, Nagisa walked out of the room quickly, angrily wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt, finally revealing the cast on her hand to her family. Her bedroom door slammed loudly and she fell onto her bed, crying into her pillow.

"Nagisa, are you okay?" Mepple popped into his real form and touched the girl's head. "Don't cry-Mepo. I'm sure they didn't mean it like that-Mepo."

Sobbing, Nagisa buried her head deeper into the pillow. "Not now, Mepple. I just want to be alone…"

A soft knock came on her door a moment later. "Nagisa? Can I come in?" The girl didn't answer her mother and heard the doorknob try to turn. "Nagisa, lets talk. I want to see your hand." Again she stayed silent.

Her mother sighed and walked away from the room and into the kitchen where Takashi was just putting down the phone. "I just called Yukishiro," he greeted her. "Nagisa had an accident while practicing Lacrosse. Two fingers on her right hand are broken."

"Oh my…" Rie turned back to go to her daughter's room again but her husband put his hand on her shoulder.

"Leave her alone for now, Yukishiro said that the medication she got today made her moody."

"…Okay."

* * *

Honoka leaned forward on her desk to inspect herself closer in the mirror. Mipple sat aside from her, also looking at the girls face. "What do you think?" The girl asked the animal like creature.

"You can't tell-Mipo."

"It's swollen, I know it." Honoka sighed and gingerly touched her nose.

"Don't mess with it-Mipo! It'll bleed again!"

"You're right…" With a small sigh, she stood and picked her friend up. "We should get in bed, its getting late." The girl stopped when her friend went stiff a moment. "Mipple?"

"I feel Mepple close by!" She called happily up at her.

"Mepple?" Honoka walked out of her bedroom and looked around her yard. After a moment Nagisa came into view, walking slowly with her head down. "Nagisa?"

"Hey," She greeted lamely when close enough. Mepple popped from her belt and hugged his girlfriend before pulling her away to talk. "Can I stay the night?"

"What's wrong?" Honoka took her good hand and lead the girl into her room. "It's almost eleven, what are you doing out so late?"

"I kind of had a falling out with my family…"

"Do they know you're here?"

"I left a note."

Honoka sighed.

* * *

"So that's what happened…" Honoka spoke her thoughts aloud as she finger combed her friend's hair. She was sitting up on her bed, resting against her headboard with Nagisa lying with her head in Honoka's lap. "I'm sure they didn't really mean what they said. If you weren't actually part of Pretty Cure, you probably would have just stormed off to your room for a few minutes."

"Like you said earlier, people cheering us on helps out a lot… But hearing my family say that stuff just…"

"I know, don't worry." Honoka's hand got a knot in Nagisa's hair, making the girl wince a little. "Comb your hair every now and then, Sweetie."

"It'll just get messed up again," The blond replied, looking at her friend. Reaching up, she took the hand in her hair and interlaced their fingers. "How's your nose?"

"It feels weird but at least it doesn't hurt. I still sound funny though."

"Just like you have a cold or something."

"You're not helping." The two girls grinned at each other a moment before Honoka gently lifted her friend's head and slid down to lay next to her. "Get some sleep, you look exhausted."

"I had a rough day," Nagisa half way laughed. "And the pain killers make me feel really weird and sleepy."

"You going to skip school tomorrow?"

"I want to, but the sooner I let my team know I won't be playing the sooner they can plan around it."

Honoka gave her friend an encouraging smile. "It'll heal before you know it. Just rest for now okay Nagisa?"

"Nagisa?"

"Hm?" Honoka blinked.

"Am I not 'Sweetie' anymore?"

Honoka gave her a happy laugh. "Okay, okay." She leaned up and pecked her friend on the forehead. "Good night, Sweetie."

Nagisa grinned. "G'night Honoka."


	2. School Troubles

Humming to myself, I arranged the box lunch neatly for my friend. Currently Nagisa was still asleep and snoring quite loudly. Of course normally I would still be in bed as well, but today I had to prepare two lunches. When I was finally satisfied with the meals I took a bottle of food coloring and dabbed some into the rice, turning it a nice pink color. The finishing touch was a cute heart shaped design in the box of rice. Nagisa could probably eat more than me and my science club put together so I made plenty extra just for her. Wrapping them up, I took off my apron and walked back to my bedroom, stopping a moment to answer the phone as it rang.

**Broken II**

**By: Satashi**

"Yukishiro residence," Honoka greeted the person calling. "Honoka speaking." The girl walked to her room and opened the door, smiling at the girl who was just waking up. "Oh, Miss Misumi! …Yes mam, Nagisa is here." She looked over at her friend, who was shaking her head and waving her arms. "Ah, I'm sorry she's in the bath right now. Can I give her a message?" Honoka sat down and playfully pushed her friend out of the way when she tried to put her ear up to the phone. "I can tell her that, but I don't think it'll do any good." The blue haired girl finally pushed her friend back on the bed and sat on her stomach to keep the girl from knocking the phone from her hands. "I think if I told Nagisa to go home she would leave here but probably stay at another friend's house. I'd much rather have her where I can take care of her… Yes mam… Okay, will do… No problem. Bye bye."

"What did she say?" Nagisa asked, looking up at the girl sitting on her.

"She wants you to come home, and they're sorry for upsetting you."

"I don't want to go home."

Honoka slid down next to her friend. "You have to go home sooner or later." Reaching up, she poked Nagisa's nose. "One little argument won't stop Cure Black will it?"

"Well that one we had a while back sure put a stop to me." Nagisa rolled over and pinned her friend on the bed.

Honoka grinned and rolled over, counter-pinning her friend. "What was that about anyway? I just remember being mad for some reason."

Nagisa once again rolled over, this time dumping them both into the floor with a soft thud sound. "Ow. I don't remember."

"You're a klutz sometimes, you know that Sweetie?"

Happy at hearing her pet name, Nagisa smiled over at her friend. "Sometimes, yeah."

* * *

Nagisa sighed as her teacher started the day's lesson. Somehow she managed to avoid her lacrosse members before class, but the ones in her class were eyeing her wrapped fingers nervously. It wasn't as if she wanted to prevent from telling them she couldn't play, but if she had her way, she would tell them all at the same time instead of repeating the story a million times throughout the day. '_Think about the lesson for now!_' her mind demanded as she picked up her pencil.

The writing utensil slid from her grasp almost as soon as she picked it up.

Blinking, Nagisa lifted her pencil again and held it, realizing that with her fingers wrapped she couldn't properly grip it. The girl let out a small growl and tried to hold it a different way although to no avail. A third time left the girl right where she was and a fourth faired no better. Annoyed, Nagisa tried to hold it like she normally would and winced when pain shot through her fingers. The pencil fell to her desk and before she could help it, she growled and thumped it annoyingly onto the floor.

"Something you'd like to share, Miss Misumi?" The teacher asked down at her student.

"Eh? I, um, no…" Nagisa looked down at her desk, embarrassed. "Just dropped my pencil is all…" Reaching for it, Nagisa made a small show of failing to pick it up before finally realizing to use her good hand.

"Did you hurt your hand?" She asked when her pupil sat down again.

"Yes mam," Nagisa groaned.

"I see… Miss Yukishiro, you're left handed aren't you?"

Honoka stood up at being addressed. "Yes mam?"

"Will you help Miss Misumi until her hand is better?"

"Sure." Honoka looked over at Nagisa and gave her friend a light smile.

"In that case, Takashimizu, can you swap desk with Misumi for a month?"

Rina stood up. "Yes mam." As the two swapped places, she patted Nagisa on the back to encourage her.

"Hey there," Nagisa greeted as she scooted the desk next to her friend. "I guess we're desk buddies for a while."

"Seems so," Honoka agreed. When they were situated, the teacher went back to her lesson. "Here, hold it like this." The girl held her hand over so Nagisa could look. "I guess it's the same as you normally would but in reverse?"

"Its just hard holding it still," the blond whispered back, sloppily writing her name on the top left hand corner of her notebook. "I can't believe it, there's no way I can write kanji like this."

"Just use hiragana for now," Honoka held back a laugh. "I'll write all the notes, just practice." She got a nod in reply and then gave their teacher her full attention. An hour passed, then another. Before long Honoka had a full page of notes and flipped the paper over to start on a second sheet. Looking over at her friend, she bit back a sigh. Her friend's normal handwriting wasn't the neatest in the world, but using her left hand, she managed to make it practically unreadable. Curiosity took over after a moment and she began to look at what her friend wrote more closely.

Nagisa had written her name several times along the first few lines, and then lapsed into a few half hearted sentences about what the teacher had been talking about. From there she proceeded to write her favorite foods and Lacrosse member's names. Another few sentences about their lesson and finally 'I can't believe this' written over and over again. Honoka was about to go back to listening to the teacher, but something else caught her attention. On the far left of the page she saw her own name written a few times, the last one running into the line that had Nagisa's name scribbled several times. What made her stop and stare, however, was that the last time her name was written it had a small heart around it connecting it with her friend's name.

The blond noticed her friend looking at her paper and quickly flipped her notebook over, cheeks slightly red. "Wha-what?"

"Nothing," she whispered back, smiling at the chalk board in the front of the room. "Keep at it Nagisa"

"Hai, hai."

* * *

"Lunch time!" Nagisa cheered as the bell rang. "Great, I'm starving!" To prove her point, the girl's stomach rumbled loudly.

"What happened, what happened, what happened?" Shiho suddenly appeared, looking at Nagisa's hand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Nagisa waved the frantic girl off as more of her friends gathered. "I just… kind of broke them."

"Ehhhh!?" The entire group of girls chorused the same word.

"I have to run now; I need to go to the cafeteria to get lunch." Nagisa stood nervously.

"Nagisa, don't worry." Honoka picked up her lunchbox and un-wrapped it, revealing two boxes. "I made one for you too."

"Ah, Honoka you're the best!" Nagisa sat back down in her chair and grabbed one of the boxes. Opening it up, she grinned at all the food.

"Oooh, a 'love-box!'." Shiho cheered, seeing the pink heart in the rice.

Nagisa quickly closed the lid and looked at her friends embarrassedly. Honoka just grinned at the situation she put her friend in. "So, anyway," Nagisa stammered out as she stood. "I hurt my hand, but it'll be fine in a few weeks. I'll give everyone the details at Lacrosse practice okay? Okay!" Reaching down, she took Honoka's hand and pulled the girl along with her. "Let's go eat on the roof today."

"Mou! Its things like this that make everyone say we're dating." Nagisa whined as they walked to the stairs.

"So you don't like my lunch?" Honoka sounded a little hurt from the comment.

"No, no!" Nagisa quickly gave her friend's hand a squeeze. "It's not that. It's just that everyone thinks that we're going out!"

"If you don't want them to know we're going out, why do you hold my hand everywhere?"

"Because I like you," Nagisa opened the door leading outside and held it for her friend. "You just haven't asked me yet."

"Me? Why should I have to ask!?"

"Because!"

"You're the tomboy of the pair, I think you should ask!"

Nagisa brought her hand up to her hair and scratched her head. "Am I really that tomboyish?"

"Nagisa's a tomboy!" Porun popped from Honoka's purse and latched onto the sandy blond. "Tomboy, tomboy-popo!"

"Porun! When did you get in there?" Honoka plucked the child from her friend.

"I wanted to visit Mipple-popo." He replied, looking up at her. "Let's play!"

Nagisa looked around the roof to make sure no one was around before talking to the animal. "Porun, don't sneak out of my bag, I would have been scared to death if you wasn't in there when I looked later."

"Sorry," Porun looked like he was about to cry. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Aw don't cry!" Honoka hugged him quickly, trying to prevent a temper tantrum. "Here, no one is out here so you can run around but _only_ behind the door here okay?"

"Okay!" Porun hopped from her hold and began to do just that, singing a song that neither of them knew.

"Mou, I can't take my eyes off him for a second…" Nagisa walked over to a bench and sat down. "It is kind of chilly up here, no wonder no one is here."

"Too shy to eat my lunch in front of everyone?" Honoka teased her, sitting by the girl and scooting close to her to keep warm. "Is Nagisa embarrassed? How cute!"

"Mou!" Nagisa pouted at her. "If I'm the tomboy, I guess that makes you the one that's girly enough for two people?"

Honoka put a finger to her chin and thought about it. "I don't know; your room has more stuffed animals than mine…"

"Ha! See? I'm not so tomboyish!" Nagisa went to eat her lunch, but all too quickly realized that she couldn't hold chopsticks in her right hand. "Um…"

Honoka came to her rescue by picking up a bite of the food with her chopsticks and held it out to her friend. "Say 'ahhhh'."

"Eh!?" Nagisa pulled back a little and shook her head. "I promised myself I would never do that."

"Oh?" Honoka went to eat the food instead.

"Ah! I still want it!"

"Then say 'ahhh'." Honoka once again offered to feed her. Nagisa swallowed and looked away a moment. "Ahhhhh," Honoka said again, grinning. When her friend looked back at her, she slowly leaned forward and opened her mouth. "There you go," The blue haired girl fed her friend the bite and giggled at the blush she received for it. "How about some shrimp next?" She took some and held it up.

The pair finished their meal slowly, much to the delight of one and the embarrassment of the other. Porun interrupted them once asking to play but soon saw a bird that took his attention from them long enough to forget about it. Now full and content, the two looked up at the sky lazily. "We sure have been through a lot, huh?" Nagisa asked idly, holding up her hand to look at it.

"Yeah. I still remember the first time; in the amusement park with Pissardo. It was so sudden."

"Kind of makes you wonder what would have happened if he hadn't retreated when he did… If he fought like he did the last time we met…"

"We would have found a way to win," Honoka determined. "Somehow. Even if we weren't as close as we are now."

"We've argued a few times, haven't we?" Nagisa grinned at the memories. "Each time we got a little stronger."

"Yeah," Honoka looked over at her friend and shivered when the wind blew around them.

"Here, you'll get cold." The blond lifted her arm up and scooped Honoka up to her side.

Blushing darkly, Honoka rested her head up against Nagisa's neck. "How come you can be so shy around other people but so open when we're alone?"

"I don't know," Nagisa looked down at her at put their foreheads together. "Everyone thinks we're together anyway?"

"We are,"

"Are we?"

"Yup." Honoka stuck out her tongue. "You just asked me inadvertently."

"I did?"

"You did."

"Well then. If you're my girlfriend, I can kiss you, right?" Nagisa pecked Honoka's nose in a playful kiss. "There, now it'll heal faster."

Honoka let out a laugh. "You're so cute sometimes, Sweetie."

"Oh, I should give you a pet name too." Suddenly she grinned. "How about 'cupcake'?"

"Eh!?"

"Or Sugar? Muffin? Sugar-muffin? Honey?" Each word made Honoka's cheeks get darker. "How about 'Candy'?"

"I'm not a food you know," Honoka glared at her from the corner of her eyes. "You're just saying that stuff to get even for feeding you."

"Maybe." Nagisa leaned over and whispered in her ear. "How about 'Sexy', or 'kitten'?"

"Nagisaaaa," Honoka whined, closing her eyes and feeling her cheeks get warmer. "You're embarrassing me, you win already!"

"Or maybe 'Sex Kitten'?" Nagisa kissed her neck teasingly and felt Honoka grip her arm. "Like that one?" She kissed the same spot again and heard her girlfriend gasp out shyly. Grinning, Nagisa placed her lips on the side of Honoka's neck and sucked. Honoka's hold on her tightened, but she did nothing to stop her other than muttering something about being in front of Porun.

"What'cha doing?" The small animal suddenly inquired, scaring Nagisa enough to pull back and fall off the bench. "Why were you biting her neck?" The small prince looked at the spot and quickly cried out. "Oh noes, Nagisa is a vampire!" With that, he jumped into Honoka's arms and buried his head in her chest. "Don't turn into a vampire Honoka!"

"S-She's not a vampire," Honoka told him, rubbing her neck and stammering out as best she could. "She was just….I mean…" Turning to her friend for support, she saw Nagisa grinning like an idiot giving her a peace sign. "You're not helping, Nagisa!"

"Ah, there you!" A new voice suddenly made them all turn to see Shiho and Rina. "Class starts soon, you need to come back inside!"

"Ah, I forgot you can't hear the bell out here!" Nagisa quickly stood up and grabbed the now empty lunch boxes. "Come on Honoka; let's get back inside where it's warm."

"I'm plenty warm now thanks to you," Honoka whispered to herself as she stood, holding Porun like a stuffed animal.

"What's on your neck? Rina asked, tilting her head to look at Honoka. "How did you get bruised there?"

"Let me see, let me see, let me see!" Shiho ran over to the girl and looked. "It's a hickey!"

"It is not!"

Nagisa ran to the door and went through it before her friends could ask anymore questions.

* * *

"So that's the story," Nagisa told her teammates. "I can't play a game for a few weeks. Sorry." She bowed down, getting several whispers between the lacrosse team.

"Well, I can't say it'll be nice having to bench our top player, but I definitely don't want your hand to heal wrong." Their captain sighed. "Can you still hold your racket?"

"Yeah, it's just not really steady since I can't grip it just right."

"Okay, Nagisa I want you to take as many spare balls as we have and work with our goalie." Their coach thought about what she was about to say. "…Try to shoot both left and right handed. If you can manage to swap your dominate hand at any given time in a match, it'll throw off the other team. As for the rest of you, we're going to practice on the other side of the field. I want no one to get anywhere near Nagisa until her hand gets better, understood?"

"Yes mam!" The team cheered together.

"Are you going to practice?" Honoka asked Nagisa, walking up to the group.

"Yeah, I'll come to your place after it's over?"

"Okay, I'll let grandmother know you're staying again."

"Thanks a lot, Honoka" Nagisa gave her a thankful look.

"Honoka, did Nagisa really give you a hickey at lunch!?" Mayu suddenly asked, making the other girl instantly bring her hand to her neck. "Oh my god she did!" Several squeals followed, making Honoka's face darken. She glanced over at Nagisa for support, but found her smiling at her; obviously using it to get even for the embarrassment she went through while being fed lunch. "So," Mayu continued. "Are you two girlfriends now?"

Honoka turned and walked a few steps before pausing. Looking over her shoulder, she gave Nagisa her best evil smile. "Yeah!" She called to them. "Nagisa is my sex kitten!"

The group went silent; all eyes turning to the sandy blond who suddenly looked like she was in shock. Honoka stuck out her tongue and mouthed out 'we're even' before trotting off happily.

"Oh my god!"

"Details!"

"I always thought Nagisa would be the aggressive one!"

"Did she really say sex kitten!?"

"Nagisa, since when!?"

"Talk to us!"

"Tell us all about it!"

"Kyaa, I'm so jealous!"

"Nagisa is a kitten, hahaha!"

"Kitten, Kitten, Kitten!"

Nagisa looked around as everyone crowded her. So many questions were shot at her at the same time; she didn't even know where to begin sticking up for herself. Finally, she said the one thing that always came to mind when she was panicking: "I can't believe this!"


	3. Night on the Town

Author's notes: This chapter contains slightly adult situations. Nothing major at, but just a warning.

* * *

Humming to myself, I opened the door to my house and walked into the front yard. "Grandmother, I'm home!" I called out, stopping a moment to pet my dog. "Hey Chutaro," I greeted him. "Did you have a good day?" He barked at me and ran off to do whatever it is that he does when I'm not around. Continuing along my way, I noticed that my grandmother wasn't in her room. I walked around to the kitchen and saw an envelope on the counter. Picking it up, I took out some money and read the note along with it. "Honoka," I started aloud. "One of my dear old friends came by and we are going out to dinner together. Why don't you and your friend do the same tonight? I already made reservations for you at the French restaurant you always want to go to. " A hot blush went across my cheeks. This would technically be our first date together, and my first one ever.

**Broken III**

**By:**

**Satashi**

Honoka looked in the mirror and applied a little more makeup to her nose. Although it didn't swell up like she though it would, it was still slow on healing and she had to wear a little thing across it to help it mend correctly. Naturally she covered it up so it was barely noticeable at all, but she still found herself looking closely at the mirror once again while putting in her ear rings. "Okay… How do I look?"

"Pretty-Mipo," Mipple encouraged. "Why are you so enthusiastic about tonight-mipo? You and Nagisa have gone out together several times-Mipo."

"This is a little different," Honoka explained as she put on a necklace. "We're going on a date, not just going out." She wore a light blue dress that flared at her waist and matching white high heels. Her hair was put up, leaving a few twigs to twirl around her face and neck "I hope I'm not going overboard…" A knock came on the door before Mipple could reply. "Come in!"

Nagisa opened the door and stepped in slowly; adjusting the collar to the button up shirt she wore. The girl had on khaki pants and dark dress shoes along with a dull bluish white shirt and a darker undone tie. "I can't believe this stuff was over here." Nagisa half stated, half complained. "I never thought I'd wear it after that stupid reverse beauty pageant thing out school had."

"Aw, you made a cute guy!" Honoka protested her friend as she walked over to her. "Besides, it was for charity. Remember how Fujipi looked in that dress?" Both girls giggled at the memory and Nagisa went back to trying to fix her tie. "Here, let me help." She reached up and started to loop the tie correctly. "You didn't have to cross dress for me, you know." Her hands went around Nagisa's collar and straightened it out, setting the tie correctly.

"Yeah, but it's the only nice looking cloths I have at your house." Nagisa pulled on her jacket and posed for her friend. "How do I look?"

"Like a perfect boy!" Mepple commented from the inside breast pocket of Nagisa's jacket.

"No one asked you!"

"You look Handsome," Honoka picked up her purse and Mipple, sliding her friend into her pouch and into the bag. "I'm ready too."

"Then lets go," Nagisa offered her arm, which Honoka took with a small laugh.

* * *

"Uwah!" Nagisa gaped at the restaurant and the people hanging around outside of it while waiting to get an open table. "Honoka… Are you sure its okay for us to come here?"

"Don't worry, my grandmother made us reservations."

"I swear she knew we were dating before we did…"

"Come on," Honoka guided her date towards the entrance and was rewarded with Nagisa opening the door for her.

"Nagisa's a gentleman!" Porun proclaimed excitedly form Honoka's purse.

"Porun, you promised you'd be good!" The blue haired girl whispered quickly, making the small child get quiet and earning her a few looks. "Hehe… left my cell phone on…" Honoka walked into the building quickly.

"Good evening, Sir, Madam." A waiter greeted them as they entered. "Table for two?"

Honoka brought her hand to her mouth to try and cover her giggle but Nagisa chose to ignore it, more to save herself embarrassment than anything else. "We have reservations. Yukishiro."

"Ah yes, we've been expecting you. This way please." The waiter showed them to their table and handed them both menus. After getting their drink orders he left them in peace.

"I really don't have any sex appeal do I?" Nagisa sighed, hanging her head.

"There, there." Honoka reached over the table and patted her date on the head. "It's just because you're wearing that. You're adorable in a dress."

"Really?" Nagisa opened one eye and looked up at her.

"Of course," Honoka blinked when her friend suddenly looked scared and pulled the menu up in front of herself and buried her face in it. A few moments later someone stopped by their table and looked down at her on his way by. It took the girl a moment to recognize who it was, but he spoke first.

"Yukishiro, fancy seeing you here." Takashi greeted her merrily. "You look lovely tonight, are you out on a date?"

"Yes sir," Honoka replied shyly.

"Nice to meet you," Takashi spoke to Honoka's date and offered his hand. "Take care of my friend all right?" When he got no reply he tried again. "What's your name?"

Realizing she probably couldn't get away with hiding without embarrassing Honoka or being discovered anyway, Nagisa lowered her menu. "Hey dad…"

"Nagisa!" He looked over at Honoka a moment, why had a faint reddish tint to her cheeks and then back to his daughter who found her fingers suddenly really interesting. "Oh… Oh!" Reaching back, he scratched the back of his neck. "I won't disturb you two then." He took one step away before looking back over at his daughter. "Hey, Nagisa?"

"Yes?" She turned to look at him.

"Come home soon okay kiddo? I miss you being around." He winked at her.

For the first time in the past few days Nagisa felt like smiling at her family again. "Okay Dad, I'll be home tomorrow."

"Have fun you two!" He waved one more time before continuing along his way and eventually meeting up with his wife at a table across the floor form them.

"That wasn't bad," Honoka said after they got their drinks.

"I think my dad new I was bi for a while now… My mom on the other hand…" A moment later they heard a loud surprised outbreak that was quickly quieted back down. "Yeah, that was her…"

"Oh my…"

* * *

"How about a movie?" Nagisa asked as they walked out of the restaurant and into the now crisp night air. "My treat."

"Sure, I'd love to." A small breeze ran by them, making the girl shiver lightly. Before she could even bring her hands up to rub her bare arms she found a jacket placed around her shoulders. "Thank you," Honoka pulled it close around her. "You know, its kind of nice having a girl as a boyfriend."

"Why's that?"

"She knows just what to do all the time to make me happy," Honoka nudged up against her, getting Nagisa to put her arm around the girl. "See?"

"Haha, I guess you're right. But don't get used to me cross dressing, next date I want to wear a dress."

"Of course! You have to wear lipstick too; I've never seen you in lipstick."

"Hey now, lets not go overboard!"

"I can loan you some of mine! I'll do your makeup for you!" Honoka grinned at her date, whom was looking unsure of herself. "You're so much fun to tease."

"Hey! You already got me back. Everyone is calling me 'S.K.' thanks to you."

"S.K? What's that mean?"

Nagisa blushed and looked back in front of her as they walked. "Nothing, don't worry about it. Oh look!" She pointed to a small store. "Let's get a drink or something in here so we don't have to pay for overpriced stuff at the theater."

"You're going to sneak in drinks to a movie?"

"Yup!" Nagisa gave her a peace sign. "I'll be right back!" With that she took off at a small sprint and into the store.

"I wonder where she gets those bad habits from?" Honoka asked aloud, intending for Mipple or Porun to answer her, but instead a voice beside her spoke up.

"From her father," Rie said, walking next to Honoka. "He's in there right now doing the same."

"Hello Miss Misumi," Honoka greeted, bowing lightly.

"Hello Yukishiro-dear." Nagisa's mother smiled down at her. "I heard you were on a date tonight?"

"… Yes mam." Honoka looked down lightly, embarrassed. "I hope you don't mind?"

"I was a little surprised, but I don't mind. Whatever makes my little girl happy." Rie laughed lightly. "Right now, though, she isn't too happy with me."

"She's over it, I think." Honoka looked up and gave her an encouraging smile. "She just had a really bad day. Along with the medicine she got at the hospital, it probably just overloaded her."

"Mou, Dad, you're so mean!" Nagisa laughed as the pair walked out of the store together and over to their dates. "Ah, Mom, good evening."

"Hey Nagisa." Rie hugged her daughter, much to her displeasure. "I'm sorry I upset you!"

"Mom, not in front of my date, you're embarrassing me!" Nagisa protested shyly.

"Well well, it seems we have a crowd today." A new voice sprang up, making the four people look around.

"It would appear so, Belzei."

Honoka and Nagisa instinctively looked up in the air, seeing two of the Dark Warriors above them. "White will be reflected…" Porun stated, voice trembling. "I'm scared-popo! Honoka, don't leave me-popo!"

"This way," Nagisa commanded as her parents looked up as well. The four of them ran into an alleyway beside the store while Nagisa whispered to her friend. "Honoka, go left at the end, we'll split from my parents there."

"Don't think you'll be getting away," Juna flew down in front of them, making them all stop.

"It's past time to end this," Belzei landed behind them.

"Not good," Honoka spoke as she stood by Nagisa.

"Stand back girls," Takashi stood in front of the group, facing Juna. "I'm going to distract them; all of you run for it okay?"

"Darling, you can't!" Rie's protest was cut off as her husband prepared himself.

"How cute," Juna snarled, dashing forward with his fist drawn back to strike. "You'll be the first to fall tonight!"

Instantly the two young girls of the group dropped down, both sliding their foot across the ground and tripping Takashi so he fell backwards and the attack soared over him without damage.

"Don't try to be a hero, Dad!" Nagisa screamed at him.

"I'm really sorry Mister Misumi!" Honoka added in.

Juna hopped back to cut off their path of escape while Takashi pulled himself off the ground. Nagisa looked over her shoulder, then back to Juna. Licking her lips, she turned back to her father, who was rubbing his backside from the fall but was otherwise unhurt. "I can't let them get hurt…" She spoke softly to herself. Closing her eyes, she battled herself mentally. "I can't involve them… I can't… I can't…"

"Nagisa!" Honoka stood next to her again.

"Honoka!" Nagisa opened her eyes, slight tears coming from the corners of them. "I'm sorry, I can't-" She stopped speaking when Honoka held up Mipple in one hand and her Queen card in the other.

"You can't let them get hurt, right?" She gave her girlfriend a smile. "You'd do it for me too, if it was my grandmother, right?"

"Of course!"

"Are you two going to talk or you going to fight!?" Belzei taunted them.

"What do you think!?" Nagisa pulled Mepple out from her pocket and the Queen card came to her call.

"We're going to fight!" Honoka added in, slashing her card.

"Duel Aura Wave!" They cried in unison as Nagisa slashed her card as well. The light blinded everyone looking for a brief moment and when they could see again, Pretty Cure was standing where the two girls once were.

"Emissary of light, Cure Black!" Nagisa started.

"Emissary of light, Cure White!" Honoka finished.

"We are Pretty Cure! Servant of the dark powers! Return to the darkness from which you came from!"

"Can't you ever think of anything new to say!?" Juna called as he attacked, getting deflected by Cure Black and knocked aside from her partner.

"Servant of the dark powers, return to the darkness before I kick you butt and force you to!" Nagisa re-posed, pointing at them both. The two dark warriors stared at the girl a moment before lunging forward.

"I need you two to run away from here," Cure White spoke to Nagisa's parents. They were both against the wall of the ally, watching their daughter fight, too shocked to say anything. "Listen to me!" She demanded, getting their attention. "As soon as I run in, you two get away from here. _Fast_!" Takashi nodded quickly, putting an arm around his wife. "Get home… We'll call you." Cure White turned and looked at the battle going on.

Seeing a chance, Cure White leapt into the mix and kicked Belzei as he was thrown into the air. The man flew towards the ground and after a well placed punch from Cure Black, Juna was tossed into the line of decent and the two people crashed together.

"Why did you guys have to pick tonight!?" Cure Black demanded as her partner landed next to her. "Do you plan to interrupt us when we do something!?"

"We don't have time to keep messing around," Belzei stepped forward and held out his hand. "Now, tell me where the power of the stones are!"

"They're up your-"

"Black!" White scolded her.

"Incoming!" Black cut a back flip and twirled in the air to avoid an energy blast. Landing on White's outstretched arm, she braced herself as her partner spun around and launched her back towards their enemies. Juna met the attack with a roundhouse that was neatly deflected. He continued to turn and lash out his other foot but White was already below him in a sweep kick. Cure Black reached down and balanced herself on White's up-stretched hand and used it to pivot her body in an upside down whirlwind kick that sent Belzei crashing into a wall. The two girls regained their footing and stood next to each other, glaring at the two opponents.

Cure White was the first to attack again, dashing forward with her arm reared back to strike. Juna reached forward to grab the smaller fist but found the girl suddenly drop to the ground and slide underneath him. In her replacement, Cure Black attacked with a jump kick that bowled the large man over thanks to White unbalancing him. Black landed on top of him and wasted no time in continuing the advantage by punching Belzei. The smaller man blocked but found two feet under his chin as White shot back up from the ground. Black grabbed her partner and twirled the girl around herself, knocking Juna back away no sooner than he got back up. The two claimed their battle stance, now back to back and holding hands.

Before either of them could make an attack a new force fell down, lashing a foot between them and making the pair let go of each other. Regine threw out both arms and knocked the girls in different directions.

"Got you!" Juna screamed, holding out his hands and creating something like a mirror. A large flash of light blinded White and before she could see again, she was imprisoned in a large cube that covered half of the alleyway.

"White!" Cure Black looked around suddenly scared that she could no longer see her partner. "Where did you take her!?"

"Black! I'm right here!" White ran to the side of the cube and pounded on it. "I'm right here! Black! Here!"

"She can't hear you," Juna spoke calmly, crossing his arms. "The darkness is bending the light, reflecting everything away from us. From the outside it's as if nothing is here. This includes your voice."

"Let me out of here!" White threw out her arm. "Before I get really mad!

"I have no intentions to fight with you in here," Juna narrowed his eyes. "We learned before that the two of you fight harder when you're separate. This time we'll remove that will that drives you together and finish you one at a time."

"I won't allow it!" White ran forward, but Juna once again created the mirror in front of him. White stopped her assault and jumped backwards, gasping at the device.

"Thank you for the surprised look," the man congratulated her. "Regine, I have it!" The mirror was thrown from the cube and the female of the trio caught it. The two inside looked over to the battle going on outside.

"If you really want to see your partner that bad, have a look!" Belzei held up his hand and White saw a Zakenna leap out from Regine and caught by the small man. The red girl in curls then held the mirror, reflecting a beam at the monster making an image of a shocked Cure White appear over it.

"White!" Cure black gripped her fist. "Give her to me!"

"Black! That's not me!" White screamed, pounding on the cube wall frantically. "Black!"

"You want her? Then by all means!" Belzei reared back his hand and slammed his fist into the back of the fake Cure White. His hand continued through the mist of the Zakenna and appeared out the front, spraying fake blood.

"White!!" Cure black's pupils went small in shock seeing her friend get impaled. "Wh….Wh…"

Belzei pulled his fist back; making the fake Cure white gasp out lightly and fall to the ground with a small thump sound. Blood leaked from the wound in her body and her eyes closed lightly, head falling to the side lifeless. "One down," Belzei said triumphantly as Black fell to her knees.

"It's not me!" White screamed so hard her throat hurt. "Black! I'm here! It's not me!"

"The will to get to your partner gives you power," Juna spoke behind her. "She will fall easily after seeing your fake death, and once she is gone, you too will be easy prey."

"How does it feel seeing your partner die?" Belzei asked as he landed, nudging the lifeless Zakenna with his foot.

"….I'll kill you," Black whispered faintly, gripping her fist as tears stung her eyes.

"It was so easy," Belzei continued, walking forward. "Such a weakling."

"…I'll kill you," The voice was a little louder, barely coming from her mouth.

Belzei continued his slow pace to the girl on her knees. "It's a shame she gave us so much trouble in the past. This didn't have to happen."

"Kill you… I'll kill you…"Black choked on her words, getting louder. "Kill you…. Kill…"

"Eh? You saying something?" Belzei crossed his arms and smirked.

"I'll kill you!!" Black screamed, lifting her head with a snap. Belzei's eyes went wide as the figure of the girl faded out and was replaced much closer to him. Black slammed her fist into his stomach and screamed. Before he could move backwards from the attack she punched again, this time creating a small shockwave that blew the man all the way across the alley.

The girl appeared behind him and lashed out her foot. Belzei yelled in pain but the cry couldn't be heard over the frantic screaming of the girl hitting him. The few seconds it took Regine to get to them, Belzei was already too weak to move. "You too!" Black choked out. "I'll kill you too! All of you!"

"Black! Black calm down!" White pressed both her hands on the wall and started to cry. "Black!" Juna leapt from the cube and passed through it easily, joining the battle. With his help the berserk girl was thrown back into a wall, which she repelled off of and dashed forward again, leaving three afterimages of herself as she did so. Cure White watched in horror as her friend took on all three at the same time. Even in her power educing rage she was obviously getting hurt badly. "Black…"

Knocking the three away from her, Black gained some distance and fell to one knee. "White…White…" Tears came to her eyes again. "Just wait… Just wait White… I'll see you again when these are taken care of."

"Black! Calm down-Mepo!"

"Mepple…" Cure black took the pouch from her side and set it on the ground. "Don't worry; the garden will be saved when these three are gone. Find the guardian and make sure everyone is at peace okay? The Dark King can't revive if he can't get the power from these three."

"What are you talking about-Mepo!?" The creature turned into his normal state.

"Honoka…" Cure Black looked towards her enemies again and narrowed her eyes. "This is for Honokaaaa!"

The girl blurred as she ran, getting to the middle of the group and twisting so she had them all in a lock with her legs and one hand. "Black Thunder!" Her free hand shot towards the sky, instantly getting a black bolt of lightning.

"Fool!" Regine snarled, struggling. "Without the white thunder to balance your power it'll…" Her eyes went wide.

"Yhaaaaaaaaa!" The power doubled, blasting everything around them as it collected.

"Black!" Cure White slammed her fist against the cube. "Don't! You'll die!" She jumped back and held out her hand. "White Thunder!"

"Don't!" Mipple screamed. "White, the power will explode if it's not balanced!"

"I have to try!" She pulled her hand back and gathered the power. "Marble screw!" The white bolt of power slammed into the wall and forced the girl to slide backwards. As she reached the end of the prison, she braced her feet against the wall and leaned forward, crying out as the power increased and started to burn her hand. "Nagisaaaa!"

The power shot from the wall of darkness and shattered the effects of it. Screaming by, the white lightning slammed into her partner and combined into it. All at once the pain was gone and replaced by a warm feeling. When the blast cleared, Cure black fell to her knees and then onto her face.

"Nagisa!" Cure White ran forward, ignoring the Zakenna shattering into small stars. Mipple came off her waist and joined Mepple, who was holding a crying Porun. "Nagisa!" She fell to her knees and put her friends head in her lap. "Nagisa…"

Slowly Cure Black opened her eyes and looked up. "Ho…no…ka…?"

"Nagisa…" a tear fell from her cheek and landed on the sandy blond below.

"Honoka!" Nagisa shot up and hugged her as the power of Pretty Cure faded from them. "Honoka! Honoka! _Honoka_!" The girl buried herself hard against her. "But… but I saw…"

"It wasn't me," Honoka told her softly, hugging the girl back. "It wasn't me. I'm okay, don't worry."

"Honoka…I was so scared!" Nagisa's voice cracked. "I was so scared!"

"You!?" Honoka pulled back a little to look at her. "I was terrified! Do you really think I'd be happy if you died after me!? Huh!?"

"Sorry…" Nagisa blinked some tears from her eyes. "When I thought you were gone, I… I…" Instead of finishing, she buried her head against Honoka's chest again and cried harder. "I'm sorry!"

"Same here!" Mepple suddenly joined in, hopping next to them and glaring at Nagisa. "Don't you ever do something like that again-Mepo!"

"You either Honoka-Mipo!"

"Whaaaaa, you scared me-popo!" Porun leapt onto Honoka and cried hard against her sleeve. "Don't ever leave me mommy!"

"Mommy?" Honoka paused her stroking of Nagisa's hair and picked up Porun to hug him.

Nagisa took a few steadying breaths and moved to a sitting position. "I guess he adopted you as his mother," She smiled lightly, wiping her eyes.

"You too, daddy!" Porun quickly jumped from Honoka to Nagisa and clung to her chest. "Don't get hurt again-popo!"

"Daddy!?" Nagisa awkwardly pet the child. "Why am I your dad?"

"Be_cause_-popo!" Porun called out, still in the middle of bawling.

"You make a good father, Nagisa." Honoka happily took the opportunity to think about something else than their battle.

"Mou, I'm a girl, you know…" She stood up and held Porun with her good hand.

"Let's get home." Honoka said softly, picking up their friends as they turned back into their cell phone like shapes. "It's been a rough night…"

"Yeah…" Nagisa helped her friend up and the pair started walking together. After a few moments Nagisa reached over and took Honoka's arm with both hers. "Honoka?" She asked softly.

"Yes, sweetie?" Honoka looked over at her and smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Same to you…" She leaned over and kissed her cheek.

* * *

Honoka sat on the bed next to Nagisa and looked down at her. The girl was wearing a long tee shirt and was resting comfortably it seemed. After the battle they had that night and calling her parents after it was over, Honoka wasn't surprised at all to have her crashed out so early. Reaching out, she gently brushed some hair away from Nagisa's eyes and was rewarded with her hand coming up to take her own. "Did I wake you?" She asked softly, leaning over.

"No, I was awake." Nagisa opened her eyes and tenderly reached out to pull Honoka down on top of her. "I'm really, really glad you're okay."

"I know sweetie. I feel the same way." Honoka whispered into her ear slightly before pulling back enough to rest their foreheads together. Honoka took Nagisa's other hand and slid them up above her head, interlacing their fingers on either side. The two looked at each other a moment before both closing their eyes and kissing. When it ended, Honoka started another kiss, then a third. Nagisa ever so slowly left her girlfriends hands and instead wrapped them around her, pulling the girl completely on top of her. Their kiss deepened and before she knew it, Nagisa had her legs wrapped around Honoka's waist lightly.

The two pulled away slightly and opened their eyes. Honoka smiled down at her, leaning forward and kissing her cheek and trailing down her neck, where she lightly bit and started to suck. The blond moaned out softly and brought her hand up to press on Honoka's back to encourage her. When she was done, Honoka pulled back and was pleased to find a red mark where she had just been. She looked back over at Nagisa and smiled as she was pulled back to her lips. Their tongues met each other again and after a few moments they started breathing heavier, almost panting into each other's mouths. The blue haired girl shyly started to rub her body against her girlfriends, getting a much enthusiastic response in her mouth. They just began to moan lightly when a voice stopped them.

"What'cha doing?" Both girls stopped quickly and turned to look to the side, where Porun was sitting; watching them with a curious look on his face. Behind him were Mepple and Mipple, who were sharing a small bucket of popcorn. "Ne, why are you two on top of each other?" Porun titled his head to the side and used one of his ears to cover one of his eyes.

"Don't watch!" Nagisa cried out, grabbing a pillow from behind her and using it to shove them all off the bed. "Mou! I can't believe this!"

* * *

"Nagisa!" Honoka called out to her friend as they walked to school. After being greeted, she smiled at her girlfriend's hand. "Today's the day you can play Lacrosse again, huh?"

"Yup!" Nagisa held up her right hand and flexed it. "The doctor said it was all healed up and I am free to play as hard as I want!"

"Congratulations!" Honoka cheered, laughing. "Do your best okay!?"

"Of course!"

"Good morning, Honoka, Nagisa!" Rina ran up to them. "Can you play, S.K.?"

"Yup!"

"S.K?" Honoka blinked. "Why is everyone calling you that? I thought it was a term for someone who was injured in Lacrosse?"

"Eh!?" Nagisa blushed darkly. "Don't' worry about it!"

"Good morning, good morning, good morning!" Shiho jumped on Nagisa's back happily. "I heard you can play again, S.K!"

"Shiho!" Nagisa laughed as her friend rode her piggy back style.

"What does it mean!?" Honoka demanded, sniffing.

"Eh you don't know?" Shiho blinked." But, but, but you're the one who gave her that name!"

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" Rina grinned as she realized. "She never told Honoka about it and let her think it was a lacrosse term!"

"Rina! Shhhhh!"

"What does it mean?" Honoka asked the girl, confused. "I don't call her that?"

"You did, you did, you did!"

"Think about it," Rina offered, much to the displeasure of Nagisa. "What have you called Nagisa that all the lacrosse players would know about and tease her?"

" 'Sweetie'," Honoka replied easily. "But I call her sweetie everywhere."

"That's not what the 'S' stand for!" Shiho told her, finally getting down from Nagisa's back.

Honoka put a finger to her chin as she thought. "S.K …….. S.K…… S……… K ……Kitten….? S…" Her face suddenly lit up. "Sex Kitten!?"

Nagisa's face fell and the other lacrosse players cheered at her. "She's you're sex kitten!" Rina teased, putting an arm around Nagisa and giving her a noogie.

"They've been calling you that for over a month!?" Honoka asked, smiling like an idiot. "Really? Hahaha!"

"Honoka!"

The girl let her head fall back as she laughed loudly. "Hahaha! Hahahaha! Oh my sides hurt!"

Nagisa sniffed and looked down; sure her face was completely red. She waved lightly at her friends who went on ahead. "Mou… I didn't want you to find out…"

"I think it's adorable," Honoka told her merrily, walking next to her again. Seeing her friend still looking embarrassed, she leaned down and whispered in her ear. "My place, after school. Okay, Kitten?" she blew lightly in her ear, making Nagisa instantly stand up straight and stammer out.

"O-Okay! I-I mean, sure! I mean…" She looked down again, blushing horribly.

Honoka smiled, taking her hand. "Come on sweetie, we'll be late!"

"Ah! Run, run!" The two dashed forward together, holding hands.


End file.
